Character Archives of Lily Bookmarks
by Lily Bookmarks
Summary: Character Archives. If you want a more in-depth look at my characters, this is the story for you. Includes results from the Official Mary Sue Litmus Test for each character.
1. Zoe Chaka

CHARACTER ANALYZATION PROGRAM Alpha-Beta

Rebooting...

AUTHORIZATION REQUIRED. PLEASE ENTER PASSWORD.

Scanning...

PASSWORD ACCEPTED. MOIEN. WELCOME TO THE LILY BOOKMARKS CHARACTER ARCHIVE, WHERE YOU CAN GET A DEEPER INSIGHT ON YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS FROM THE UNIVERSE THAT IS LILY BOOKMARKS' MIND. EVERY CHARACTER IS PUT THROUGH THE OFFICIAL MARY SUE LITMUS TEST(MST), AND YOU CAN SEE THE SCORES IN THEIR PROFILE.

Subject: Zoe Chaka (Life The Kid)

Age: Unknown (Estimated to be 13 or 14)

Class: Shadow Weapon

Gender: Female

Hair Color: Grassy green with two hook-like blue stripes in her bangs. Hair style reminiscent of Hatsune Miku, but only goes to her lower back.

Skin Color: On the paler side.

Eye Color: Bluish gray.

Usual outfit: Poofy green Victorian-style dress with mauve highlights and a recurring swirl pattern on the ankle high skirt and shirt-piece. A mauve bow is present in the back. She wears a bracelet with a locket that holds a small photo album that can trigger total memory recall (see Weaknesses)

Battle Outfit: Victorian notes peel off like a cape to reveal a more battle-appropriate outfit. The color remains the same, but the skirt is reduced to her knees. Instead of the bow, there is a small battle axe head with two chains for the bow's tail. Said chains have knives for tips.

Nationality: American

MST Results: 28

Personality: Spunky girl who is never too far from her self proclaimed best friend, Death The Kid.

Strengths: Shadow Weapon with three default modes and one locked mode. She doesn't need a meister to attack. Because she is the embodiment of life, her body is twice as durable as the normal human being, and she can heal herself in seconds. However, power at this magnitude comes with a price.(see Weaknesses)

CLAWS MODE: Zoe's favorite mode. Her three longest fingers extend and sharpen into long blades. AXE MODE: Zoe's whole body turns into a two handed battle axe.

CHAINS MODE: Zoe's arms turn into metal chains with knife blades attached to the ends, which can be swung around for long range attacks or binding attacks.

PUPETEER MODE: Not much is known about Pupeteer Mode, as it was only seen once at the Battle of Ashura. It appears that in this state, Zoe is completely oblivios to her actions, and it is speculated that she may not even be consious. In this state, Zoe is able to control another being by latching onto their soul wavelength and manipulate their resonance rates to extremely high levels. In this state, the two bands of blue hair start glowing, which gave rise to a theory that her stripes are similar to the lines of Sanzu.

Weaknesses: Possibly too attached to Death The Kid, even though he never did anything for her. If she uses a major amount of her healing power on herself, all of her memory is taken as collateral, resulting in total amnesia. However, she can combat this with her locket. (see Strengths) Somewhat clumsy. Can't break dance.


	2. Miz

Subject: Miz

Age: 16 human years (160 Irken years)

Class: Warrior

Gender: Female

Hair Color: Golden blonde

Skin Color: Light green

Eye Color: Green

Disguise: Red striped tunic, black pants, black gloves, and knee high boots. Wears a backpack cover for her PAK.

True Form: Ruby red eyes, antennae for hair.

Nationality: Irken

MST Results: 9

Personality: Vengeful, sometimes cruel. She can be caring when she wants to, but that's not often. Information driven.

Strengths: Claws are incredibly sharp, she can lift more than seems physically capable of her, sharpshooter, and she can fly with metal wings. Immune to the immediate effects of water and most earth foods.

Weaknesses: Prone to mood swings. Because she's information driven, she's fairly easy to fool. Because of her fairly bad past with her leaders, she's very vengeful and will stop at nothing to kill them.


	3. Danica Hoshi (Sailor Helios)

Subject: Danica Hoshi (Sailor Helios)

Age: 14

Class: Warrior

Gender: Female

Hair Color: Long and black, with one lock covering the left side of her face.

Skin Color: Fairly pale.

Eye Color: Acidic green.

Usual Outfit: Schoolgirl outfit with an unusually long teal skirt that reaches to the floor. Top is white with a blue ribbon. Said ribbon has a yellow gem inset.

Battle Outfit: White and orange sailor costume with a yellow gem tiara and long boots. Her hair turns snow white, and her eyes turn a fiery orange.

Nationality: Japanese

MST Results: 12

Strengths: Massive determination, attacks that can easily take out more than one enemy at once, kind, forgiving spirit.

Weaknesses: Somewhat unsure of herself, really causious of some of her more powerful attacks. Can't dance.


	4. Hirihita Baldric (Nauru)

Subject: Hirihita Baldric(Nauru)

Age: Unknown(Estimated to be 9 or 10)

Class: Nation

Gender: Female

Hair Color: Brown bordering on black

Skin Color: Dark Brown

Eye Color: Green. It's worth noting that there's a blue film over them, which is an indication that she's blind.

Usual Outfit: Orange dress with a purple stripe on the waistline. Red sandals.

Nationality: Nauruan

MST Results: 7

Personality: Pretty shy.

Strengths: Self enhanced hearing, touch, and smell to make up for her blindness. Unusually good with spears and knives. Stronger than she looks. At her first world meeting after World War 2, she 'Accidentaly' flipped Japan over her shoulder and left him sprawled on the floor, claiming it was an 'Involuntary reflex.'(This was a reference to WW2 itself, where Nauru was taken hostage by Japan.)

Weaknesses: Her blindness and small stature make it so no one takes her seriously just by looking at her, which she finds annoying.


	5. Arabelle La Roux (Luxembourg

Subject: Arabelle La Roux(Luxembourg)

Age: Unknown(Estimated to be 23)

Class: Nation

Gender: Female

Hair Color: Waist-length golden yellow, with just a tinge of orange. Large curl present on the left side of her head, which makes two circles before ending.

Skin Color: Ebony pale

Eye Color: Acidic green. It's worth noting that her pupils are slitted, like a snake.

Usual Outfit: A thin white shirt with two breast pockets and a tight camasol underneath, green cargo pants with many pockets, and black zip up leather boots with one inch heels. She sometimes wears a thin green scarf too.

Nationality: Luxembourgish

MST Results: 15

Personality: A fair maiden that has had a tragic past. (I spent months developing this character based on Luxembourg's actual history, not the history following the manga or anime.) Although she has a usually frightened appearance, she will turn into a fiery, angry person on a dime.

Strengths: Able to burst into flame and fly with fiery wings, can leave large dents in heads with her golf club.

Weaknesses: Socially awkward. If her curl gets even brushed by someone she's not fond of, her hair stands dangerously on end, usually skewering the passerby. Although her powers are great, using them results in total energy drain.


End file.
